Buscándote
by Delta Elena
Summary: Su camino ninja esta por terminar. Sus sentimientos eran mas claros que al principio no importaba el resultado por que la libertad estaba en la verdad. Spoiler del capitulo 573 del manga.


**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la serie de Naruto, su dueño único y original de todos los derechos es Masashi Kishimoto yo únicamente los tomo prestados sin ningún otro efecto más que para el uso de la siguiente historia la cual me pertenece.**

**Si quieres publicar esta o alguna otra de mis historias por favor mándame un MP, no uses ni cambies detalles porque el plagio es penado y te perseguirá el remordimiento además de una ola de fans furiosos de por vida.**

**Advertencia de Spoiler del capítulo 573 del manga en caso de que no leas el manga o no vayas tan avanzado, este one shot está basado en el capítulo del manga básicamente son los pensamientos de Hinata en ese periodo a mi manera de ver.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Buscándote**

Hinata Hyuga corría a toda velocidad al igual que el resto de shinobis hacia el punto en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla decisiva por esa guerra cruel y despiadada.

Muchos compañeros habían muerto no importando a que nación perteneciera, al final como había dicho Gaara de la aldea de la arena todos eran lo mismo… tan solo shinobis.

Esa guerra como ella mismo lo había dicho era para proteger a Naruto y por ello no estaba la posibilidad de ningún error; el sentimiento de todos era el propio de ella proteger la única esperanza que tenían para acabar con aquella guerra que estaba siendo demasiado cara, pero si perdían el precio seria aun más caro del que podrían pagar con sus propias vidas y de aquellos que aun no nacían.

Para Hinata ese trayecto era tan largo y pesado su cuerpo en verdad le dolía pero su corazón le seguía alentando a no desfallecer; los últimos reportes habían indicado que Naruto estaba peleando con el hombre que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha.

Pero si era sincera su única preocupación era que Naruto estuviera con bien, aun cuando la diferencia de poder era abrumadora ella quería estar a su lado para serle de ayuda en lo mas mínimo.

Porque era parte de sus sentimientos egoístas el deseo de ver al ser amado con bien.

Los miles de recuerdos del pasado al presente inundaban su cabeza, todos ellos ligados por supuesto a Naruto en donde ella había abandonado todo sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento; porque ella le estaba buscando.

Después de esto las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal pero cambiarían, muchos seguramente no se han dado cuenta de su cambio en todos estos años desde que tenía doce años o menos; pero ella lo sabía muy bien no era la protagonista de la historia no era un personaje que hubiera tenido muchas apariciones con su amado Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga lo sabía muy bien, pero también sabía que a pesar de todo eso ya no le importaba ella era como era; Tímida a veces cobarde pero con la decisión de avanzar a su propio ritmo con un único deseo que el de protegerlo a ese chico que cambio su vida desde muy pequeños.

La evolución de su vida se había dado, pero las personas ciegas entre sí solo se percatan de los grandes acontecimientos de los grandes héroes, tanto que olvidan las pequeñas apariciones de los pequeños personajes aquellas que engrandecen aun más al protagonista.

Siempre le miro por detrás solamente eso, pero ahora eso cambiaria ella estaba más que decidida porque la distancia entre ambos se acortaba con cada paso que daba entre el áspero camino de la batalla.

—Pronto te alcanzare Naruto, muy pronto estaré contigo después de esto dejare de seguirte…y podre caminar a tu lado—Ese pensamiento le daba una gran fuerza a su adolorido cuerpo que a veces le fallaba por escasos segundos.

Ella necesitaba hablar con el decirle lo que sentía, no la confesión que hubo cuando Pain ataco Konoha esta sería una confesión clara y directa una en la que ella diría todo sin temor ni remordimientos.

Quería que el supiera todo lo que ella guardaba en su corazón, cada sentimiento cada pensamiento no se guardaría absolutamente nada porque al final ella seria libre como el viento.

—Que importaba si no le respondía, Que importaba si la lastimaba—Sonreía ante esta posibilidad

Ella solo quería que él lo supiera por completo, que sin importar lo que pasara o dijera ella lo amaría por siempre.

Si moría en aquella guerra ya no le importaba, podría dormir tranquilamente al no tener ningún remordimiento por sus sentimientos, por eso quería alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible.

Hasta el día de hoy en que ella estaba en aquella cruel batalla todos sus recuerdos estaban ligados a Naruto, tristes y alegres todos con una pequeña esperanza que le ayudo a crecer lentamente hasta ser una chica mucho más fuerte, casi podría decirse que como una heroína.

Aun sabiendo que Naruto podría darle una respuesta negativa a sus sentimientos, no le importaba ella le esperaría o quizás solo avanzaría sola pero no es que fuera posesiva y haya dejado de amarse a ella misma; es tan solo que su madures había sido tal que sin duda era mayor al de otras personas en ese sentido.

¿Qué tenia de malo ser feliz con la felicidad del ser amado? Claro era doloroso pensar que quizás no era a tu lado, pero acaso no es más egoísta querer obligar a una persona a estar contigo con algún tipo de chantaje o sentimiento de culpa.

Porque Naruto era su persona ideal ella lo sabía, tenía que alcanzarlo y buscarlo para decirle todo esto y mucho más; no habría lagrimas ni reproches en contra de nadie tan solo una sonrisa limpia y sincera por lo que sucediera al final, porque sin importar sabia que lo amaría por siempre como lo ha estado haciendo en todos estos años.

El final de todo se daría en aquel día, la guerra, el odio…su búsqueda de Naruto. La distancia se acortaba y su corazón le decía que era cosa de minutos el que lo encontrara, sus piernas tropezaron por el duro cansancio pero no fue la única.

Una fuerte y grande explosión cubrió una gran zona, la luz se pudo ver a millas de distancia además de la enorme nube que se había formado entre rojo y naranja.

La quietud ahora dominaba aquel campo seco y maltrecho, había miedo y horror aquello solo les decía que la batalla que se estaba dando ahí era a un nivel inimaginable; las personas que ahí estaban sin duda eran shinobis de un nivel al que nadie de ahí podía compararse en lo más mínimo.

Hinata sacudió sus pantalones y sonrió Naruto estaba dando lo mejor de el mismo, ella tenía que alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible tenía que seguir buscándole sin descanso.

—Naruto –Kun…por favor no te vayas, pronto te alcanzare ya casi te encuentro—sin quitar esa hermosa y tranquila sonrisa, limpio su rostro sudoroso y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia aquella explosión que no había cesado.

El resto de Shinobis imitaron su ejemplo, no sabían que era pero a pesar de la incertidumbre que se había formado también estaba ese sentimiento de esperanza.

—Pronto…pronto, Naruto –Kun estaré contigo y caminare a tu lado…

Aquella batalla personal estaba llegando a su clímax.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado en lo personal yo creo que esto es lo que piensa Hinata en estos momentos.**

**Ella ha elegido ese camino y por lo que entendí si es o no correspondida ella siempre estará para Naruto en lo que sea, creo que ese es el verdadero amor no ver por tu felicidad si no por el de la persona amada.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
